The New Fate
by HopeToFly
Summary: Sequel to The Fate Unchosen...Takes place 4 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**So yup! Here's the sequel to a story that was originally a one shot! This one is based solely off of your requests/ suggestions/ reviews and our ideas. This one should be 100+ chapters! It takes place 4 years later. Victoria is 3 and Carter just graduated from high school.**

-Jade

* * *

"Tori, honey, wake up."

"Fie more minutes, mommy?"

"Ok, honey but hurry or we won't make it to the birthday party." Brennan said as she walked out of her daughters room and into her own to get ready for the day. Booth was in the bathroom shaving, wearing only his boxers. Brennan came up behind him and hugged him. "She said 'five more minutes'." She kissed him and went to brush her teeth.

"Like father like daughter. When do we have to be there?"

Rinsing her mouth out, she replied, "At noon. It's 9 now." She left the bathroom and went to get dressed. She removed her robe, revealing her night clothes-usually Booth's old FBI shirts and no pants-and went to her dresser. Booth followed soon after and put on his jeans. "Bones, have you seen my-"

"On the head board, Booth."

"Thank you." He said as he kissed her. He put his "Harley" shirt on and Brennan put on a nice, short, light blue sundress. "Tights or no tights?"

"Depends, can I put them on you?" He said giving her a small smirk.

"Thank you, but no tights."

* * *

"Ok, I have an hour before next class."

"Which is?"

"'Dialog Writing' I think but-"

"Oh! Here he comes!" Juliet said as she points out Carter's current boyfriend (highschool sweetheart, locker 447). "Shut it J!" Carter said as she pecked her boyfriend, Adam. "Hey Carter, Adam, we have some time to grab breakfast."

Adam and Carter looked at eachother and shrugged. "Starbucks? Panera?" Carter asked.

Simultaneously, Adam and Juliet say, "Panera."

So they did. They hung out at Panera for a good 30 minutes when Juliet had to go to her next class, leaving Carter and Adam alone. "So what are you doing for spring break?"

"I might go see my Aunt Bren. You?"

"I might go see my dad but, I'm scared my stepmom will be there."

Feeling sad for her boyfriend, Carter scooted closer to him on the booth and lay her head on his shoulder. Adam's father remarried after his wife died and Adam's stepmother convinced his father to kick Adam out. He came back of course during his sophmore year in highschool and met Carter, who at that time had just been adopted by Booth and Brennan.

"Are you sure you want to see your dad?"

"Yeah. There's something inportant I have to tell him."

"What is it?" She asked looking at him.

"I'll tell you after I tell him, but he should know first."

"Ohhhkay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him sincerely and left for her next class.

* * *

**So what do you think? Lemme know! **

**Follw our social medias if you wish! We have a Bones fan Instagram: christinebrennanbooth  
Jade's IG: missjadednae  
Twitters-Jade: MissJadeDnae  
-Max: LittleMaxTay  
Jade's Tumblr: missjadednae**


	2. Chapter 2

**What do you think so far? We need reviews and requests! Please do. You can contact us on our social medias below!**

ENJOY!

* * *

Brennan was sitting on a lawn chair by the pool with Angela. Victoria was on Booth's shoulders in the pool and Michael Vincent was pushing Hodgins into the pool. "Hey Bren, hows Carter doing?"

"Good. She might be visiting for Spring Break but-"

"You miss her?"

"Of course! Although Florida is only a 2 and a half our flight from D.C., I do."

"Want another Margarita?"

"Sure." Angela grabbed her cup and went inside as Booth climbed out of the pool. He walked over to Brennan, gave her a kiss and sat down next to her. "If you get me wet, Booth, I'll hurt you!"

"Whatever!"

Hodgins hopped out of the pool and went to start the grill. Michael Vincent and Victoria are running around the lawn playing tag when Victoria slips and falls on her knees, immediately crying. "I got it!" Brennan runs to her daughter and picked her up to comfort her. "Mommy,"

"Are you ok Tori?"

Victoria just laughed and looked at her mother. "Gotcha mommy!"

"Victoria!" Brennan scowled. She just sighed and laughed. "Ok you did, honey! Now go get dry so we can eat!"

* * *

Adam called Booth and Brennan to talk. He asked to talk to them in person and they agreed willingly.

"You seemed very anxious on the phone, Adam. Is something wrong with Carter?" Brennan asked handing Adam a glass of water and sitting down across from him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Booth. She's fine but it does concern her. I wanted to ask for yours and Mr. Booth's permission."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know I love Carter, and I want to do something about it."

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked. "Get the hint Bones."

"What is the hint?" She asked again. Adam finally spoke up after hearing Booth sigh. "I want to marry her."

* * *

**Promts and suggestions welcome!**

Follw our social medias if you wish! We have a Bones fan Instagram: christinebrennanbooth  
Jade's IG: missjadednae  
Jade's Tumblr: missjadednae  
Twitters:  
-Jade: MissJadeDnae  
-Max: LittleMaxTay


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot twist, but you kinda saw it going that way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Adam felt like crawling into a hole. There was a few minutes of silence after he had revealed his secret. Booth had now gotten up and was now pacing the room. Brennan just sat back into the couch. Adam was getting scared. "I would really like your permission and it's a bit scary that you guys...haven't...really...said...anything."

"You do realize that she just started college and still hasn't even started the real part of her life yet?" Booth said a bit like scowling.

"Yes and in the bad times and good I'll be there for her."

"And are you really into her for the long run? Or will you run when things really do get rough?"

"Booth." Brennan interrupted. "I think it's sweet that you are using the tradition started by the Egyptions of asking the father for the hand of his kin."

"Thank...you? I just realy love her."

Booth had sat back down and looked at Adam with a bit of compassion and disgust. "If you hurt her in anyway, you hit her, break her heart, I will end you."

"Yes sir. Wait, is that your consent?"

Both Booth and Brennan nodded. Adam said thank you and played with Victoria for bit before leaving. Letting Carter's sister in on his secret.

* * *

**Small filler and requsted by Randi:) Will post later on!**

Promts and suggestions welcome!

Follw our social medias if you wish! We have a Bones fan Instagram: christinebrennanbooth  
Jade's IG: missjadednae  
Jade's Tumblr: missjadednae  
Twitters:  
-Jade: MissJadeDnae  
-Max: LittleMaxTay


	4. Chapter 4

**So the last chapter was small (very) and so this one will be lengthy but what you all want. Sorry I haven't updated but I have been swamped with school and work. Enough of me. As requested by Randi and DontWantToBeNamed (Tumblr:anon) here is a very fluffy Brennan and Adam talk.**

Brennan was sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian working on "limbo" cases and paper work for the artifacts. Adam had given himself a few days to think about the hostility of Booth's words and reluctancy to respond. He decided to talk to Brennan. He walked into the Jeffersonian saying hi to the guard as he let him through, walking over to Brennan's office he knocked on the door frame. "Ah, Adam. What brings you here?" Brennan asked giving Adam a small hug and returning to her work. After a few moments and still no reply, she looked at him. "Is something wrong?...Let's talk."

"I have given this some though and I still wish to marry Carter but, your husband seems to dislike me. And to an extreme!"

"Oh that's just Seeley being his over protective self. He means no harm to you and has no intent to stop your actions, though Carter has been broken before and we both don't want that to happen again."

"I understand what she's been through, Mrs. Booth, and our stories may not be the same but I know how it feels to be broken beyond repair."

"Oh?" Brennan said giving him a confused stare.

Adam sighed and went on with the story. "Before I met Carter, I was kicked out of my house by my own dad. My stepmom told him to make me leave. She drained him of all his money and when I had a job, he wanted me back. She told him to beat me, which he didn't but he still would lock me in the closet until she went to sleep or 'till she was satisfied."

Brennan now had tears forming in her eyes. She felt the need to share her story but Adam continued. "When I met Carter, I thought I could be happy again and all would be right with the world. I was right. I would do anything to keep it. Can you please talk to Mr. Booth?"

"Yes. You know when I was in foster care, my parents locked me in a trunk for 2 days because I accidentally broke a plate. When nothing was going right in my world, I found Booth. Carter, is your Booth, metaphorically. Hold her close."

Adam got up to leave and thanked Brennan. On his way out he bumped into Angela and rather quickly left with a smile. Angela on the other hand, "Hey, Bren. Who's the mini stud?"

"He's taken Ang! And to Carter!" Brennan clarified laughing.

"So is she coming down for spring break?"

"Yes, her, Juliet, and Adam."

"Oooh! Better watch her, Bren!" Angela said as she set the files on Brennan's desk and left.

Brennan sighed and slammed back into her chair. She needed time to think. _Maybe Adam is the right guy. He seems like what she needs._ Brennan continued to think, turning more into what her and Booth really were. They were Carter and Adam. 2 broken souls looking for the other half. Brennan though about every happy memory her and Booth had once they found eachother.

Their first case together.

Their first kiss.

The night he proposed and she told him about Victoria.

Time had caught up with her and she came back to reality when Booth knocked on the door frame. "Hey, Bones, come on! We have dinner plans."

"What about Victoria?" She said as she grabbed her coat.

"Adam offered to watch her for the night, so we have the whole house to ourselves tonight." He said giving her his biggest smirk ever.

"Well then." She growled as they left her office and went to dinner.

"Ok, Tori! Now do you remember the plan?"

"Yups! I tell sissy that you is hurt and whe-when we get you, you will ask her to marry you." She said with her hands behind her back and swinging on the heel and balls of her feet.

"Yup and when am I going to do it?"

"When you and sissy stay with mommy and daddy in 2 we-weeks."

"Alright squirt! I'm going to make some popcorn and you pick a movie from my bag. Pick a good one because after it's over you needa hit the sack!"

"Ok Adam!" she said as she hopped off the bed and went to his bag to get a movie. She stopped in the middle of looking and looked at Adam. "Does you love my sissy?"

Touched by the small child's question he pulled the popcorn out and opened it and sat next to her. "Of course and you too! That's why I want to be with her forever!"

"Ok."

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Hmmm..." She looked at the movies in his bagged and finally picked one. "9! 9!"

He started the movie and she eventually fell asleep curled up next to him.  
-

Brennan and Booth finally fished their date at around midnight and went to the hotel to pick up Victoria. She stayed asleep and Brennan thanked him. As Booth was putting Tori in the car she woke up. "Daddy?"

"Shhh..We're going home."

"He's the one daddy. Carter will be *yawns* very...happy."

* * *

**Promts and suggestions welcome! **

**Follw my social medias if you wish!  
IG: missjadednae  
****Tumblr: missjadednae  
Twitter: MissJadeDnae**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will focus on B&B because I've been trailing! So here's a filler chapter about the happy family inspired by the song "You and I" by Park Bom of 2NE1. Enjoy!**

Booth woke at his usual 5:30. He looked over and smiled at the sight of his wife sleeping sound. So he started getting dressed and went downstairs to make himself coffee and toast. Hearing little slow footsteps follow him and stopping next to him, he didn't look up from the paper. "Shouldn't you be asleep little bug?"

"Daddy, I had a bad dweam."

"About what?" He asked as he lifted her up on the counter.

She played with her little hands and frowned. "Mommy was sick and you were—I couldn't find you daddy. She," Victoria was crying at this point. "She kep coughin Daddy!"

Booth pulled her in for a hug. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear when Brennan came down and saw Victoria. She mouthed 'What's wrong?'

'Bad dream'

Brennan walked closer to the duo and put her arms out to Victoria. "Tori, honey, do you want to come lay back down with mommy?"

The little girl nodded and went to her mother, laying her head on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan held her and yawned. "I'm going to lay back down for a bit."

"Ok. Lunch today? Sids maybe?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him as he left and she took her now sleeping daughter up to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

_One week later..._

Brennan had been going through Carter's old room. It still had black curtains, grayish-blue floral sheets with a black comforter. Her trophies on a shelf and some stuff from Egypt on her dresser. Brennan was cleaning her room and getting it ready for her in a few days. Going through her boxes, she noticed a noticed a show box, decorated with fake blue rose pedals, plastic diamonds, and on the front read, "Hope To Fly..." She opened the box and found a card from her mother on her first birthday, a dollar _from her first job as a sophomore_, a bundle of pictures from her first concert, and an envelope labeled "Remember...2013". In the envelope was a dvd, Brennan of course stuck the dvd in and started it.

_"Haunting. That's what this is. Cold and alone is how I feel. What is your plan with these Pelant? Why do you hate them? What did I ever do to you?" Carter, a mere 14 year old, now crying in pain. Emotional pain. "I want to die! Kill me now and get it over with already!"_

Brennan stopped the dvd and pulled it out. Wiping the tears off her face and broke the disc. She walked back and went through the box again finding pictures of her and Adam, a receipt from their first date, and a picture of Victoria when she was born. Happy thoughts filled her head again. Pelant is dead now. She has her family. Peace at last.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Small chapter telling you what happened to Pelant!:) Chapter 6 is half way done! Sorry I haven't updated, I was going to this weekend but I had some turning 15 to do:)! So I might write an Oz: The Great and Powerful fanfic but I'm still thinking. Chapter 6 is finally...  
*cues drum roll*  
SPRING BREAK! **

**-Jade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not gotten this up yet but real life has been messing with me a lot lately! Oh and I have Cam and Arastoo together here. Brennan also never changed her name but hyphenated it (Temperance Brennan-Booth). But anyways, ENJOY!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Spring break had finally come and the Booths decided to have a cook out with the Hodgins. Carter and the other kids had come down. Booth is cooking hot dogs and veggie burgers at the grill, talking to Hodgins and Arastoo while Brennan, Angela, and Cam are in the kitchen preparing salads and drinks. Carter and Juliet are sitting on the edge of the pool dipping their feet in, watching Adam play with Tori.

Brennan had been contemplating writing another book; only this one is strictly about the personal aspects of her "fictional" life.

"I say you should. I don't see why not." Cam said cutting a cucumber, slapping Angela's hand away as she tried to grab one.

"Yes write a book, Bren. No one's stopping you, but I'm saying you don't have to move to do it!"

"Ange! I have told you before, that is not why I am moving! Booth was offered a position as head of secret service in New York! I can't ask him to throw all of it away because I don't want to move."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

After eating and telling jokes around the patio, it had gotten dark. "You ready little fish?"

"Yeeeeup!" Tori told Adam as he went inside to grab, Tori's "coat".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

"My only concern is how high risk my job will be now that I am in a higher position." Booth said as he ran his hands through Brennan's hair.

"Why are they moving you do another state? Is it that necessary?"

"If you want them to take my current job then, yes."

Victoria came up to her parents and with a big grin on her face asked, "Can I go get my sim suit mommy?"

"Yes, honey. Do you need help?"

"Nope! I gots it!"

She ran inside the house as fast as her little legs could to put her swimsuit on. As soon as she did she gave—or tried to give—Adam a wink, and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

"Cahter!"

"What is it mini?"

"Adam fell and hurt his knee real bad!"

Carter gave Juliet a look and followed the little girl inside the house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Carter didn't know what to say to him. Adam had just poured himself out to her and she was puzzled. _I'm only 19. I don't know how to be a wife! _

"Adam, I love you, but we're not ready. I'm not ready. I love you with everything I have, but it's not time."

"I understand."

Carter knelt down and put her hand on his. "Hey, I do and will always love you. I will let you know when I'm ready."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Everyone went home and it was just the small family. Brennan lying on Booth, Tori sitting on the floor, Carter lying next to Adam as he pet her hair. Juliet had gone to sleep early. Carter sat there thinking about the talk she had with Brennan earlier. She looked at Adam and said, "I'm ready for anything."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

**I think I might end this story here but I have another oddly shipped Bones story. I might also do one shot word prompts but I have lost my muse for this story. Sorry:(**


End file.
